Hay algo que debes saber
by Carleta-fga
Summary: ¿Qué tan benéfico es degustar una copita de alcohol? Pasar un buen momento con los amigos. ¿Y qué pasa si son varias copitas? ¡Rukia nos responderá y quizás haga una locura con Ichigo! Siempre habrá experiencias dignas de contarse. Colección de One-shot. Alguna vez fui funnygirlanime.


**HAY ALGO QUE DEBES SABER**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

_Siempre habrá experiencias dignas de contarse. Con un poco de suerte, tendremos alguna enseñanza. ¡Y en la primera oportunidad, demostraremos qué tanto aprendimos!_

_-.-_

Colección de One-shot.

-.-

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

—_Cursiva: Hechos del pasado._

"_Pensamientos"_

_Resumen:_¿Qué tan benéfico es degustar una copita de alcohol? Pasar un buen momento con los amigos. ¿Y qué pasa si son varias copitas? ¡Rukia nos responderá!

-.-

-.-

**Todo fue culpa del alcohol.**

**-.-**

Sentía pesado su cuerpo, especialmente raro.

El historial de diversas batallas que había mantenido desde el instante que se convirtió en shinigami no había tenido graves consecuencias, al menos no 'tan serias' como las que padecía en este momento. Estaba completamente segura que, para abrir sus ojos requeriría de un gran esfuerzo y dudaba lograr cumplir aquella meta tan simple.

Su posición actual no la tenía muy cómoda.

Con dificultad, trató de moverse sobre la cama y con un resultado… ¿doloroso? ¿Por qué habría de tener dolor para algo tan sencillo? Con ese acto se percató que algo extraño sucedía en su cuerpo. No había duda, estaba completamente 'machacada'. Por fin abrió sus ojos y sin tanto trabajo como creyó en un inicio, pero con un peculiar mareo, reconoció la habitación que tenía matices oscuros gracias a las gruesas cortinas que no permitían el paso de la luz del día.

Una vez más movió su cuerpo para quedar apoyada sobre su costado izquierdo, tuvo la misma sensación. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tenía? ¿Cansancio? ¿Dolor? ¿Ambas cosas? ¡Podría jurar que tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo! Un leve gemido salió de su ser, sinónimo de la molestia que la aquejaba en gran medida. Insistía, mentalmente, que ninguna de sus peleas la habían dejado en tan precaria situación. ¿Se estaría enfermando? Lo más probable.

Su mareo se intensificó cuando quiso mover el despertador para saber exactamente la hora que, a juzgar de la poca luz que se colaba por la parte inferior de las cortinas, adivinaba que pronto sería medio día o si no ya rebasaba dicha hora. Alcanzó su objetivo, claramente vio el reloj que estampaba las 11:17am, después de todo, el malestar no la privaba de la natural percepción con la que contaba.

Un fuerte golpe la alertó, pero su cuerpo no respondió como debía. Ese estruendoso ruido lastimó la sensibilidad de sus oídos, jamás había pasado por tremenda experiencia aturdidora. Con sus manos cubrió sus pabellones auriculares como si quisiera menguar la incomodidad que sufría. En sus buenos momentos, aquel ruido hubiera sido suficiente para ponerla en guardia ante el inminente ataque. El sonido atronador cesó, pero después se escuchó la risa de un varón, el padre de Ichigo. ¿Desde cuándo el hombre poseía tan sonora carcajada? Al menos la manifestación del progenitor de su compañero de batallas sirvió para deducir que nada grave sucedía con la familia que la alojaba.

Situación que contrastaba con la suya.

Un malestar más se agregó: sed.

¿Por qué sentía que llevaba más de un mes sin saciarse de tan apreciable y esencial líquido como lo es el agua?

¡¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?!

¡Le dolían los huesos! Muchas veces oyó a personas referir un "dolor de huesos" y siempre se preguntó cómo sería dicho dolor. Ahora lo entendía o al menos eso pensaba. Posiblemente había tenido un enfrentamiento intenso con un hollow, shinigami o cualquier loco que aparecía ya sea en este mundo o en la misma Sociedad de Almas que la dejó gravemente herida, al grado de perder la memoria y despertar delicadamente con un más que adolorido cuerpo. Aquel pensamiento tenía lógica, pero carecía de convicción en aquel momento.

Justificaciones tontas.

"_No lo vuelvo hacer…"_

Con una sola ocasión aprendió excelentemente la lección, ¿para qué rebuscar explicaciones sin sentido si sabía el por qué sufría tan 'lastimeramente'?

Se juró que jamás repetiría lo sucedido un día anterior.

Todo comenzó con una invitación para una fiesta entre estudiantes de preparatoria. Nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que el convite la dejó ilusionada, además que, ante la idea de asistir a un festejo 'sin sentido', le despertó una cierta inquietud. ¿Cuál?, seguramente sería un reto llevar a Ichigo y tendría que buscar mil maneras para hacerlo ir, aún sabiendo que a él no le agradaban esa clase de reuniones. Era preocupante y tenía que hallar la forma de conseguir su objetivo. La otra posibilidad y la más cómoda era ir sola, pero no tendría la misma emoción de por lo menos molestar al pelopincho.

Y a final de cuentas, tuvo suerte. Sus envolventes argumentos acertaron en la manera de contrarrestar la inicial decisión del shinigami sustituto; una vez más ella se había salido con la suya. Al inicio tuvo que lidiar con un gesto de enojo y fastidio por parte del chico, pero ya cuando llegaron al lugar de la reunión el malhumor del muchacho disminuyó, más no despareció, al encontrar a muchos de sus amigos de confianza, pensó que por lo menos con ellos encontraría una decente distracción.

Como en toda fiesta, al paso del tiempo, el ambiente agradable y divertido fue aumentando paulatinamente, hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero para su desgracia la extrovertida Chizuru se cruzó en su camino.

—_¡Vamos! ¡Toma una cerveza conmigo! —la chica de lentes ofreció un tarro._

—_No quiero. Gracias —. Respondió cortésmente. _

—_Sólo una…—insistió la joven._

—_No se me antoja —rio nerviosamente la pelinegra._

—_Entonces, ¿a qué viniste a esta fiesta si no tomarás por lo menos un trago con los amigos?_

—_Hay diferentes maneras de convivir —explicó seriamente Rukia sin perder el 'encanto' que solía presentar ante sus compañeros de preparatoria —no es necesario que pruebe una gota de alcohol._

—_No seas aguafiestas… —replicó —, ¿o acaso Kurosaki-san no te dio permiso beber alcohol?_

_Se exaltó; aquella frase si había picado su orgullo. ¿Quién era Ichigo para autorizarle hacer o no cualquier acto? Ni siquiera su honorable Nii-sama la tenía tan controlada, al menos de poco tiempo atrás hasta hoy en la actualidad._

—_¡Él no es nadie para darme permiso! —arrebató el tarro a su compañera —. ¡Sólo una y ya!_

Si no se equivocaba, fue en ese momento que inició su declive y camino para su actual condición. Si su hermano se enterara en la manera tan vil que deshonró al tan solemne apellido que portaban, sin temor a equivocarse, Kuchiki Byakuya seguramente la ejecutaría. ¡Había sido una estúpida por haberse dejado llevar por una simpleza! Pero por extraño que pareciera, en ese instante, eso era lo que menos le importaba; su prioridad era tratar de sentirse mejor.

Con su mano derecha tocó su frente y cerró nuevamente sus ojos.

¡Se sentía fatal!

Y juraría que era lo peor que estaba sufriendo.

"_Agua…"_

¡¿Por qué mierda Ichigo no tenía una maldita jarra de agua en su habitación?!

Lanzó un suspiro como parte del desahogo. Pero ahora que pensaba, ¿qué hacía en la habitación de Ichigo? ¿Por qué no se encontraba en el cuarto que compartía con las mellizas Kurosaki? Con dificultad se movió y se percató que aún conservaba la ropa del día anterior. Aunque aquel detalle no era trascendental; lo importante era saber algo: ¿cómo había llegado a pernoctar en la cama del pelinaranjo?

Una duda 'existencial' comenzó a carcomer sus pensamientos; con una forzada concentración repasó los acontecimientos de un día atrás, la salida de Ichigo casi impuesta por ella misma, los reclamos de camino al lugar de reunión, las bienvenidas de sus compañeros, el primer sorbo de una bebida alcohólica que había probado en su larga vida, la 'degustación' de otros tipos de bebidas, pero ¿en qué momento salieron de la fiesta? ¿Cómo regresaron a la casa de los Kurosaki? ¡No recordaba nada!

Una imagen llegó a su mente, aunque no podía asegurar si 'aquello' realmente había sucedido.

—_¡Ya vámonos!_

—_¡Tú no me ordenas! —trató de levantarse —, además…_

_Ningún sonido se escuchó por parte de los interlocutores; mientras uno esperaba una respuesta 'racional', el otro únicamente buscaba las fuerzas internas que la ayudaran a responder y discutir debidamente con el inquisidor que trataba de reprimirla._

—_¿Además qué…?_

_¡Hombre dramático! Ichigo se veía muy enojado, pero no había una causa lo suficientemente poderosa como para tener una actitud tan hostil. Sollozó, tenía que hablar._

—_¿Además qué, Rukia? —frunciendo el ceño._

—_Es que… —se enderezó lo mejor que pudo._

—_Kurosaki-kun, no te enfades con Kuchiki-san —Orihime trató de suavizar la situación —ella estará bien…_

—_Rukia… —ignoró por completo a Inoue, su enfado era mayor — ¡Ya vámonos!_

—_¡Ya sé! —Al fin pudo hablar —, pero es que… no puedo caminar…_

A decir verdad, conscientemente afirmó que 'eso' había sido un recuerdo de hechos reales, pero la duda seguía latente, ¿cómo es que había salido del lugar y cómo finalmente había terminado en la alcoba de Ichigo?

Debía hacer un esfuerzo mayor, algo que le disipara la irresolución. No es que su vida pendiera de ello, sin embargo, no se permitiría quedarse con la duda. Por otro lado, estaba completamente segura que Ichigo le recriminaría por mucho tiempo lo sucedido.

Nuevamente volvió a acomodarse. Definitivamente ese no sería su día. Ya luego se preocuparía en solucionar los posibles problemas con Ichigo. Ni fuerza tenía para poder pensar. Cerró sus ojos buscando un consuelo. Seguía con dolores en todo su cuerpo.

"_¡Mierda!"_

Seguro le dieron veneno entre todas las bebidas que consumió. ¡Esa era la explicación! ¡Maldito Ichigo por no cuidarla! Era su deber hacerlo viendo en las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba. ¿Qué no pudo detenerla? ¿No le pudo sugerir que evitara beber alcohol? Más pretextos. Era su propia responsabilidad cuidarse. Siendo sensata, debía agradecer que no la dejara tirada en plena fiesta o en la calle. El chico se tomó la molestia de llevarla a casa y ponerla bajo resguardo en la habitación de él. Ahora que lo pensaba, qué tranquilo era aquel espacio, contrastaba con el carácter del propietario del lugar.

_De pronto pegó su frente al pecho del joven. No podía mantenerse de pie. Sufría un mareo más. _

—_Ichigo, no seas imbécil y cárgame. No puedo caminar —suplicó._

—_¡Te lo propuse hace rato y no quisiste! —replicó ya irritado._

—_Cárgame, Ichigo… —demandó la pequeña mujer mientras acercaba al del chico —ya no puedo —se impulsó dando un pequeño brinco que aproximó más sus rostros._

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente y con mucha sorpresa.

¿Ese era otro recuerdo o simplemente imágenes producto de su imaginación? ¡¿Tan cerca estuvo de Ichigo, tan cerca que casi rosaban sus labios?!

* * *

Salió librado de las clásicas bromas e intentos de reprimendas por parte de su padre, ahora su duda era si sortearía la situación con Rukia, de encontrarse despierta, al momento de verlo seguramente le reclamaría lo sucedido la noche pasada. Era increíble que pudiera enfrentar sin temor a toda clase de peligros, pero ahora tuviera miedo a una pequeña mujer; sin embargo, no podría vivir el resto de su vida huyendo de ella, así que era mejor darle prisa al asunto.

—_Mejor bájame —solicitó con una voz apenas audible —me mareo mucho._

—_¡Cómo quieras! —fingió fastidio, pero en realidad ya le causaba gracia la penuria de su amiga. Sin más preámbulo, cumplió el deseo de la shinigami quien apenas pudo lograr mantener una postura para caminar._

_No habían dado ni cinco paso cuando a la ojivileta se le presentó un inconveniente más._

—_Quiero vomitar…_

—_¡Pues hazlo!_

—_Ayúdame —trató de recargarse en la pared._

—_Rukia, no puedo ayudarte a vomitar —la sujetó una vez más para seguir su camino —. Ya falta poco para llegar a casa._

_La shinigami obedeció._

_¿Cómo era posible que tan menuda pesara tanto? Ya sea que la cargara completamente o le ayudara a caminar, como lo hacía en ese instante, Rukia le pesaba mucho. Aunque no era difícil explicar tal hecho. La pobre mujer se colgaba literalmente del cuello de Ichigo._

_Sus labios dibujaron una discreta sonrisa. Nunca había imaginado que vería a Rukia en esa condición. Después de todo, no tenía absolutamente nada de malo que la chica se divirtiera y sufriera los males generados por el alcohol. Sería un grato recuerdo que utilizaría para molestarla en futuro. ¡Oh, sí que la manipularía! Lo más importante es que estuvo en el momento y lugar para poder presenciarlo y, desde luego, cuidarla._

Hasta ese entonces todo estaba bien. Ese recuerdo no significaba problemas para ambos, pero lo demás…

* * *

Todos los malestares la abandonaban de manera extraña. Sin embargo, el remedio no estaba resultado ser el mejor. Por el contrario, sí físicamente le hacía olvidar el dolor, mentalmente la dejaban perturbada. Esas imágenes que no podían ser ciertas. En intento de reaccionar de ese sueño, colocó sus manos sobre su cara, le dio bofetadas. No hubo resultado positivo.

¡¿Ella había actuado así?!

—_Aquí descansaré mejor —apenas pudo entrar a la habitación de su compañero de batallas —tu armario es cómodo aunque no lo creas._

—_¡Rukia, no seas terca! Es mejor que vayas a la recámara con mis hermanas…— no pudo concluir. _

—_Allá no las dejaría dormir. Prefiero no dejarte dormir a ti —se recargó en un pequeño mueble mientras intentaba seguir de pie._

—_Descarada —descarada, pero franca, lo reconocía. Hallaría una manera de convencerla de ir a su cama. Debía admitir que ver a Rukia en ese estado le causaba gracia e, incluso, le conmovía verla tan inocente._

_¿Inocente? Sí, lo era en ese momento. Parecía una niña con esa clase de actitudes, una infante que tenía el aire autoritario que la caracterizaba. ¡Causaba gracia! Y él era el único espectador. Un privilegio. _

—_Ichigo…_

_¿Ahora con qué saldría su amiga?_

—_Dime._

—_¿Me pones la pijama?_

_En la habitación nació un silencio incómodo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era Rukia la que solicitó esa peculiar ayuda? ¿Estaba tan ebria que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pidiendo? Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca, seguramente escuchó mal._

—_Ichigo, ayúdame a ponerme la pijama…_

* * *

Por increíble que pareciera, aún dudaba en entra a su propia habitación.

¿Por qué su temor? ¡Después de todo ella fue la única culpable! ¡Ella precipitó todo!

Pero el supo aprovechar la situación. ¡Había sido un patán despreciable!

_¿Escuchar dos veces mal? ¡Eso no le podía estar pasando! ¿Él, ayudarle a la pequeña shinigami a poner su atuendo para dormir? Eso significaba quitarle la ropa y verla…_

—_¡Duérmete así! —contestó con desesperación._

—_Pero así no podré dormir bien._

—_No importa —en su voz se percibía miedo —, es más, ¡duérmete en mi cama, así descansarás mejor! —por nada en mundo cumpliría el deseo la Kuchiki._

_Rukia comenzó a reír, ¿la causa? Ni ella misma estaba consciente de cuál era. _

—_¿Kurosaki-kun, al menos no me dejarás aquí sin ayudarme a llegar a la cama, verdad? —simuló la voz que Ichigo detestaba._

_En eso, ella tenía razón. Con reserva alcanzó a la chica, los nervios se dejaron sentir en todo su cuerpo. _

—_Ven —la miró —te ayudo._

—_¡No!_

—_¿Y ahora qué?_

—_Otra vez… —fijó su mirada al piso —un mareo._

—_Entonces, te ayudo a sentar —y así lo quiso hacer, pero ella no lo permitió._

—_Ayúdame a sentar aquí —estando de frente, recargó la cabeza en pecho de Ichigo._

—_¿En el mueble? —sus nervios crecían y Rukia con sus actitudes no le ayudaba en nada a disiparlos._

—_¡Sí, idiota! No mareo al moverme —por reflejo utilizó el cuerpo del joven para impulsarse y tratar de sentarse, inmediatamente sintió como las manos de Ichigo la sostuvo de las piernas para ayudarle a cumplir su objetivo._

_Se encontraba casi inmóvil ante la situación, pero ahí estaba, frente a Rukia, en medio de las piernas de la shinigami, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, muy cerca de él. Se agitó cuando percibió un intento fallido por parte de la chica en querer rodearlo con las piernas. Bueno, eso creyó. Su respiración era acelerada comparada con la de Rukia que era lerda y muy audible. ¿Tocó las piernas de la pelinegra? ¿De verdad lo había hecho? Ni siquiera lo pensó, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya la sujetaba de esa manera. _

_No lo podía creer._

_¡Qué piel tan suave tenía esa mujer! Fue una sensación ¿deliciosa?_

_Debía aceptarlo, ese simple acto lo alteró. Si bien era cierto que sus cuerpos ya habían tenido contacto muy cercano, fue bajo otras circunstancias, jamás fue de esa forma tan íntima._

—_Ichigo…_

_Ese llamado lo tensó._

—_Mande._

—_Ichigo —se pegó más al aludido —, hueles muy rico._

* * *

Rogó que aquello no fuera verdad, se repitió varias veces que eso era una jugarreta de su mente. 'Eso' no pudo haber sucedido. Ella, Kuchiki Rukia, integrante de una de las familias más importantes del Sereitei no pudo actuar de esa manera.

Había una manera de saberlo, esa preguntarle directamente al otro inmiscuido en el asunto, pero había un par de inconvenientes. Si resultaba ser cierto no sabría reaccionar ante tal afirmación, mucho menos responder a los cuestionamientos del pelinaranjo. De no ser verdad, se vería ridiculizada al exponerse a ese grado con la fantasía que ella posiblemente creó. En todo caso, lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía la excusa perfecta, estuvo alcoholizada y, por tanto, no sabía lo que hacía.

Fijo su mirada hacia la puerta, alguien iba a entrar. Inmediatamente los nervios la inundaron al darse cuenta de quién era.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —evitaba mirar directamente a la chica.

—Bien… —imitó la actitud de Ichigo —sólo dolor de cabeza. Nada más.

—¿Segura? —preguntó mientras colocaba una charola con el almuerzo para la chica.

—Segura. Completamente.

—Bien —se dirigió a la salida —come algo y trata de seguir descansando.

Ese intercambio de palabras fue el más tenso que hayan vivido. Un ambiente enrarecido. Era claro que huían uno del otro.

—Ichigo —no podía quedarse con la duda —, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —aquí ya venía la lluvia de reclamos, era mejor enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. No tenía caso seguir esquivándola.

—¿Dónde dormiste? —aunque esa no era su incertidumbre principal, podría ser un buen comienzo para aclarar el asunto.

—En la sala —francamente no espera esa pregunta.

—No te dejé dormir aquí. ¿Por qué lo permitiste? —claramente sintió como su corazón aumentaba su ritmo.

—Llegamos de la fiesta, pensé que era mejor que durmieras en mi cuarto, te ayudé a recostarte en la cama, recogí algunas cosas y me fui a la sala. Eso fue todo.

Al escuchar la concisa y clara explicación de Ichigo, le causo cierto grado de alivio. Aunque necesitaba confirmarlo.

—¿Eso pasó?

Temió dar por respuesta una mentira, al parecer, ella no recordaba nada, de ser así, era lo mejor. Ya que si la muchacha recordara algo, en ese instante ya estaría derruido con tanto reproche.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

¡Había sido su imaginación!

—Curiosidad —. Se atrevió a mirarlo directamente —. Ichigo, gracias por tus cuidados y dejarme estar aquí —culminó con una sonrisa leve hacia el joven.

—De nada —le devolvió el gesto. Y sin más, salió de su habitación.

Y así terminó su dilema. Ichigo se encargó de aclarar toda duda. Aunque se percató de cierta decepción. Esas imágenes que eran tan reales, dignas de recordar. Suspiró, miró la charola que le llevó el chico.

—Qué lástima —dijo para sí.

* * *

Día de suerte. Agradecía que el alcohol causara mala memoria. Se había quitado un peso de encima. Si mintió fue por necesidad, para evitar un conflicto. No deseaba perder la amistad de Rukia por un tropiezo, por una muestra de debilidad. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas así. Antes de bajar las escaleras, echó un vistazo hacia su cuarto. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior sería un recuerdo para él solamente. Un acto egoísta y hasta cobarde.

_Una vez más se preguntaba si había escuchado bien a la shinigami. Nunca había recibido un halago de esa magnitud, "hueles rico…", era lo más pícaro que le habían dicho. Lo increíble era la fuente: ¡Rukia Kuchiki! ¡La mujer que era reservada e ingenua en ciertos temas!_

—_Ichigo —lo vio a los ojos —viéndote así de cerca, no eres tan feo —tocó los labios del joven —, ahora entiendo por qué le gustas a muchas chicas. _

_Eso fue suficiente para sonrojarse y no saber que responder. ¡Esa no era la Rukia que él conocía!_

—_Mejor ya duérmete —apenas pudo hablar —, necesitas desca..._

_No terminó la oración. ¿El motivo? Casi nada. Únicamente que los labios de la ojivioleta se unieron a los de varón, fue un roce de apenas unos segundo, el tiempo necesario para que se dieran cuenta que ambos recibieron y dieron su primer beso._

_Como si algo les hubiera hecho recobrar su plena cordura, se miraron fijamente, tenían dudas, se preguntaban si había ocurrido aquel beso. Sin percatarse, Ichigo tomó a la chica de la cintura, y sin dudarlo, acercó el rostro al de ella, dispuesto a repetir la misma dosis. Si ella tuvo la iniciativa la primera vez, ¿qué había de malo que ahora él lo hiciera? Quizás, en un golpe de suerte, esta ocasión sería mejor. Tímidamente tocó los labios femeninos con los suyos. Eran suaves y de sabor peculiar. Roces inexpertos, pero llenos de curiosidad. Una sensación embriagadora anegó sus cuerpos. Era el contacto más sutil y a la vez el más profundo entre ambos. Así continuaron, explorándose, saboreándose. Ninguno intentaba separarse. _

—¡Ichigo!

El chico interrumpió su recuerdo, gracias a su padre.

—¿Le contaste a Rukia-chan como abusaste de ella estando alcohólica?

Sin dudarlo un minuto, jaló a Isshin a la habitación de éste.

—¡Ni se te ocurra repetir esa mierda que dijiste!

—Está bien —. Gozaba ver a su hijo en aprietos -. Entonces, dime qué pasó y ya.

—¡Nada, viejo desgraciado! —se alteró más.

—No te creo. Tardaste mucho tiempo con ella después de que llegaron —sonrió.

—¡Ya te dije que no pasó nada! Sólo la ayudé a que se acomodara para dormir! —insistió.

—¿Hicieron cosas sucias? —preguntó ladinamente.

—¡Qué no!

—Pues ese beso fue muy dulce, hijo —carcajeó.

—¡¿Nos espiaste?! ¡No tenías derecho a ver algo que sólo nos pertenece a ella y a mí! —le propinó un golpe que ágilmente evadió el viejo.

—¡Ah, entonces sí hubo un beso! Jamás interrumpiría a un par de enamorados espiándolos. Comienzo a sentirme orgulloso de mi hijo, ¡pronto se convertirá en todo un hombre!

"_¡Mierda!"_

Había caído en la trampa de su padre.

-.-

**FIN**

**-.-**

_Enseñanza: _¡Bebe todo el alcohol que puedas, besa al chico que te guste y al día siguiente actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada!

¡Nah! Cada vez que haya una oportunidad de expresar una inquietud o un sentimiento, ¡no duden en hacerlo! No saben lo que pueda suceder después.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_Ichigo, estoy borracha… ¡Bésameeee! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! No es cierto, es broma, mi marido puede leer esto y se vaya a enojar :S ¿Pensaron que iba a ocurrir algo más? ¡Pues yo también!

¿Les gustó? ¿Todo chafa este One-shot, verdad?

Uno cuando es escritor (o intenta serlo) siempre tiene esos momentos donde se prende el foco con una idea que desea desarrollar, pero por las ocupaciones es imposible desarrollarlas. Ahora tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y no pude evitar las ganas de escribir estas páginas.

¿Se habrán dado cuenta que soy 'funnygirlanime'? ¡Quizás ya ni se acuerdan de mí o ni siquiera me conocieron!

¿Me pueden regalar unas palabras para saber su opinión? ¡Por favor! *se prepara para recibir las piedras y jitomatazos*

¿Tienes twitter y quieres molestarme o decirme lo mal que escribo? Mi cuenta es 'Car_lesa'.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
